Mistaken Marriage
by Moonstar-75
Summary: It only takes one mistake to make you see the light. Surprise pairing.


Title: Mistaken Marriage

Author: Given2Fly

Email: M

Disclaimer: All the characters within this work of fiction belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE corporation. Any resemblance to any real life situation is purely coincidental. I do not now, nor will I ever know the true goings on of these people and their respective lives.

Description: Could they be together?

Characters: Surprise pairing

Single/Chapter Fic: Single

…you don't know, oh no you don't know how much I think about you….oh, it's makin' my head spin. –Flyin' High, JEM

She watched as he threw his head back in laughter, the sound flowing over her like warm honey, rich and golden. He stood outside the locker room talking with the current World Champion. It had been almost a year since she'd seen him and wouldn't even have had the chance to see him tonight, had she not decided to catch this house show.

Oh, she'd heard that he'd returned. Her breath had caught in her throat a bit at the thought of seeing him again. They'd been close at first…talking and keeping up with each other through emails and phone calls. Since they were on different rosters…her on RAW and him on Smackdown. The thing that had originally brought them together was their love of Jay and Silent Bob movies. He'd been surprised to find that she was a huge fan, her favorite movie being Dogma. They'd talked for at least 2 hours about the pros and cons of having Matt Damon as the angel of death. At the end of those two hours, they were forever linked by a mutual warped sense of humor.

She shook her head clear of the memories as she tried to remain hidden behind a crate of pyrotechnics waiting to be set up. He'd yet to catch sight of her and she had to be sure he didn't. The last time they'd spoken, she'd confessed her true feelings for him, realizing she'd made a fool of herself when he'd quietly told her that he was getting married.

The look on his face had been one of pity and to see that look again would kill her. They'd parted ways with the empty assurance that they would remain friends. Needless to say, they hadn't spoken since.

She'd forgotten how bright his smile was and the soft sound of his accent. She smiled as he said something to a passing crewmember, reaching out to clap them hardily on the shoulder. He'd gotten more ink done to his arm. She'd always loved his tattoos, never having had the guts to get one herself.

Suddenly he turned in her direction, almost as if he sensed someone there. Before she could turn away, blue eyes clashed with hazel and in that instant she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was still in love with him.

Turning, she started down the slightly darkened corridor, not yet ready to talk to him face to face. She heard him before she felt his strong hand clasp her upper arm. She stopped and he turned her around to face him.

His eyes bore into hers as he slid his hand down to capture hers in his own. "Hey." He said quietly, searching her face as though he were looking for something familiar. His face was unsmiling, but she felt the distinct impression of gentleness within him.

She glanced down at their clasped hands and swallowed hard. "Hey yourself. Congratulations on coming back." The slightly younger man nodded his thanks and continued to scrutinize her. The diva began to fidget uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "It's, ah, good to see you." She forced a smile to her lips. "You look great."

Finally a small smile lit his features, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Well," he said, stepping back and rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, "it's hard to improve upon perfection, but I DO try."

Tension left her in the form of a light laugh as she recognized this part of the man before her. THIS she knew. The teasing, the bantering, the good-natured cockiness.

"I've missed that sound."

Her laughter tapered off at the quiet admission. Before the moment could be lost, she kept the atmosphere light. "Well, if I were you, I would have missed me too… I'm such a great conversationalist and all." Given her job within the company it was a running joke between the two of them about her generally quiet nature.

He laughed lightly and pulled her to him in a fierce hug. "God, I've missed you," he said, his voice muffled where his face was buried in her neck.

Her arms wrapped themselves around him, holding…holding him. At his words, her grip tightened and she buried her face even deeper into his t-shirt, the familiar smell of Paul Sebastian filling her senses. "I've missed you too," she whispered against the soft fabric.

Neither one knew how long they just stood there holding each other before a passing crewmember cleared his throat and shot them a sheepish grin as he hurried past.

Reluctantly they drew apart, still being held loosely in each other's arms. Remembering the invitation she'd received almost a year earlier to his wedding, the petite woman withdrew from the superstar completely, crossing her arms in front of her as though using them as a shield.

"So," she asked forcing herself to sound bright and cheerful, "How, uh…. how has married life been treating you?" She looked up and saw his eyes dancing, as though he finally understood her standoffishness.

"I wouldn't know," he replied, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his low slung jeans. "I haven't been married for about three months now."

Her jaw dropped, her eyes growing wide with disbelief. "What! I mean, you just…it wasn't…" He lightly placed a finger against her lips to silence her.

"The divorce was final three months ago," he said removing his finger from her lips and lightly running it down her cheek. "We hadn't been married five days before I realized I'd married the wrong woman. I tried to make it work…but in the end she just wasn't you."

Tears glimmered over her luminous hazel eyes as she gave him a shaky smile. "S-she was-wasn't me?" she stuttered, wanting to be sure she had heard him correctly.

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss against her lips, lightly teasing them open under his before deepening it to thoroughly explore the taste and texture of her mouth. Breathing heavily, he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. "She wasn't you. And if I couldn't have you then I didn't want anyone." He peered into her eyes, glazed over by surprised happiness. "Please…tell me you still feel the way you did a year ago. Please," he pleaded, squeezing her closely to him, dreading and anxious to hear what her answer would be.

"My feelings for you will never change," she said pulling away, needing to look into his eyes. "I love you Shannon Moore."

Shannon lifted her hands to his lips, brushing her knuckles with the lightest of kisses. "I love you too, Lilian Garcia. I always have. It just took a mistaken marriage to show me."

A/N: Weird combo, right? Well, my muses were on hiatus so I had to fend for myself. Anywho, I'm venturing away from my usual usage of Molly as the only diva I write. Lemme know whatcha think...should I just stick with what I know? LMAO


End file.
